


И две баночки джема

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Это моя мама. Она передала нам индейку домашнюю и две баночки джема. Я ей говорил, что у нас всё есть, но ты же знаешь мою маму?"





	И две баночки джема

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Мадам Суслевская

— Привет, — улыбается Акменра, отряхиваясь прямо у входа. — Погода собачья! Под дождь попал, на автобус опоздал — ты бы видел, как я гнался за ним, но он… оказался быстрее меня.

— Правда? Что ты говоришь, — Ларри тоже улыбается, потому что зрелище «мокрый взъерошенный Ак топчется на коврике» — это нечто. Нечто умилительно-потрясающее.

— Раздевайся, — говорит Ларри. И делает шаг вперёд.

— Что, прямо так сразу? Дай я сумку-то разберу?

— Раздевайся, балбес, простудишься, — боже мой, некоторые люди совершенно не меняются, вот правда. Даже с учётом того, что теперь реально опасно простудиться.

Магии-то нет. Но зато…

— Держи, — Акменра протягивает сумку, и Ларри, приняв её без задней мысли, едва не сгибается пополам:

— Великий Осирис, что там у тебя?

Ак довольно усмехается: как всегда, когда слышит невольно вырвавшееся у Ларри «великий Осирис», или «во имя Ра», или что-нибудь ещё про Хатхор, Исиду и прочий пантеон.

— Это не у меня, — сил нет слушать этот тихий хохот, в самом деле, когда он уже пойдёт и разденется? — Это моя мама. Она передала нам индейку домашнюю и две баночки джема. Я ей говорил, что у нас всё есть, но ты же знаешь мою маму?

Ларри смотрит и опять улыбается. Воистину, жизнь такая странная штука! Вначале — первое свидание, прогулка по ночному городу, неуверенная мысль «да мы только друзья, просто ночью он такой живой и интересный», ответы на вопросы, неподдельный восторг во взгляде и катящееся в пятки сердце при виде этих восхищённых глаз. Потом — первый поцелуй, лёгкое касание губами, неуверенный вопрос «Ак, что ты делаешь», фырканье в ответ — «угадай», нарочитая рассерженность — «вот я тебе сейчас угадаю», и губами в губы, языком по языку, пальцы в волосы, удержать за затылок: а вдруг шутит, вдруг сейчас ускользнёт, смеясь, с весёлым «вот как я тебя обманул, а?». Потом — первый секс, вздрагивающие руки, шутливое «что ты дрожишь, я хоть правитель, но не страшный», беглая ответная мысль «да ты не правитель, ты мумия, что я сейчас с тобой делаю?». И шёпот на ухо: «Я днём мумия, а сейчас — да вот сам потрогай!» И обжёгшее ладонь прикосновение — о-го-го, и правда живое: горячее, твёрдое, влажное. И общий смех, и смущённое «если что, у меня давно ничего такого не было, я ни черта не помню», и в ответ уже на выдохе, на стоне: «а-а-а, во имя Ра, перестань, у меня ещё давнее ничего не было, а я!..». И потом лежать в обнимку, тупо смотря на электронные часы на стене, и думать про себя: проклятье, до рассвета два часа всего, а мы тут валяемся, прямо как настоящие.

И дальше — ещё много, много разного, и невыносимого, и восхитительного, а потом жизнь поменялась так, как мечталось давно, так, что дух захватило, и вот вам, пожалуйста, итог: мама передала индейку и две баночки джема.

Какая проза, боже правый, и как же от неё хорошо.

Нет, ну, а что такого? На улице дождь, автобусы ходят плохо, он бежал за этим автобусом и взмок то ли от пота, то ли от дождя, и так хочется подойти наконец и стянуть с него эту мокрую футболку, и прижаться щекой — «я соскучился». А не было-то его всего день, мама попросила приехать — наверное, джем закрутила, невтерпёж было отдать.

Ларри ещё раз улыбается своим мыслям и наконец протягивает руки, чтобы…

Глаза распахиваются так резко, что от яркого электрического света становится больно.

— Хранитель Бруклина? — говорит Акменра. — Скоро рассвет, пойдём, ты проводишь меня в зал?

Погодите, что за ересь, в какой зал? Ларри едва удерживается, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Ак, что это на тебе, как ты выглядишь?» Корона, ожерелье, плащ, голая смуглая кожа над расшитым поясом… Стойте, а где мокрая футболка? Где встрёпанные волосы? Где тяжёлая сумка, в конце концов?

Сон. Треклятый сон, Апоп его подери!..

Акменра наклоняется ближе, проводит носом Ларри по виску, дышит в шею, легко целует в уголок рта:

— Что с тобой? Тебе плохое что-то приснилось?

— Мне приснилось, — Ларри уже не может сдержать горького сарказма, — что твоя мама передала нам индейку домашнюю и две баночки джема.

— Моя мама? — удивлённо переспрашивает Акменра. — Но моя мама в Лондоне, и она не… кхм… не может нам ничего передать?

— Знаю, — тихо вздыхает Ларри. — Знаю, Ак.

«От этого так и погано, если честно».

— Погоди, — Акменра не успокаивается, садится рядом на диван, придвигается совсем близко:

— Что такое индейка? Почему она домашняя, что, бывает дикая? И что такое джем? Это из чего? Он в баночках?

«Господи-и, — думает Ларри. — Что же нам с тобой делать-то, а? Горе ты моё, правитель земли твоих предков. Где та земля, и где те предки?»

— Я тебе покажу как-нибудь, — говорит он вслух. — Что такое домашняя индейка и джем. Это вкусно, правда.

Остаётся только найти в интернете рецепт, как одинокому мужику суметь дома пожарить индейку. А джем, в конце концов, и в магазине можно купить.


End file.
